iThink He's Mine
by SquishyCool
Summary: In the setting of iThink They Kissed. When Sam reveals her and Freddie's deepest secret, Carly is shocked... but what will happen when she confronts Freddie about it?


**A/N:** This isn't my prediction for how "iThink They Kissed" will go, it's just how I _wish _it would go. XD I started writing this wayyy before any of the promos came out, and I wanted to finish it and publish it before the episode aired becasue I was afraid watching the episode would ruin it for me. Anyway, I feel like this is kinda rushed, but I guess I'm happy with it.  
Let me know what you honestly think =]

* * *

**iThink He's Mine**

It had only been a few weeks since school had let out, and Sam hadn't been seen around the Shay loft in a good couple of days. The last Carly had heard, she was at home, enjoying the time that her mom was deciding to cook and do motherly things for her. So when the blonde co-host walked through the door and entered the Shays' apartment, then plopped down on the couch, no one was too surprised to see her.

"Hey," Carly greeted, entering the living room from the kitchen with a glass of juice in hand.

"Hey," Sam said back, picking up the TV remote and beginning to flip through channels.

"Where've you been?" the brunette asked, crinkling her brow as she took a seat beside her best friend.

Sam shrugged. "Home. I was supposed to go to a dentist appointment today, so I decided it was a good time to come back here. Can I stay the night?"

Carly set her glass of juice down on the coffee table and turned to Sam, a serious look on her face. "A dentist appointment? Sam! Aren't you gonna go?"

Sam scoffed as if the idea were completely ridiculous. "Psh, no! Why would I? My teeth are fine."

"You don't know that!" Carly quickly retorted. "You could have cavities and plaque and-and who knows what else! With all the candy and Fat Cakes you eat, your teeth could be in serious need of some attention. Have you ever even been to the dentist?"

Sam was suddenly silent, not making eye contact with Carly. "No…"

"Oh my God, Sam! Okay, now you _have_ to go. You can't just skip this like you skip English class. This is your dental hygiene. You're going. What time is the appointment?"

Sam shrugged, changing channels again absent-mindedly. "Four o'clock."

Carly glanced down at her watch, her eyes widening. "It's three-thirty already! Okay, I'll see if Spencer will drive us."

It took some pushing and dragging, begging and even bribing (3 packs of Fat Cakes and a ham sandwich that Spencer had been planning on eating) on Carly's part, but eventually, she got Sam into Spencer's car and into the dentist's office by 4:05. Once they got into the waiting room, Carly shoved Sam into a seat and rushed up to the receptionist desk, apologizing for the lateness of their arrival and checking Sam in.

Once that was finished, she took a seat in one of the black chairs on the other side of Sam, Spencer occupying the seat to the blonde's right. The older man was flipping through a magazine he'd found, and Sam was busy fidgeting with the zipper of her hoodie, almost nervously. Carly nudged her.

"Sam, you okay?" she asked, concerned. "You're not nervous, are you?"

Sam shook her head quickly, replying defensively, "No! Why would I be?"

Carly shrugged and gave up trying to provoke any conversation with her. Instead, they both stayed silent, keeping their eyes on the TV hung in the corner of the room, where a kids' movie was currently playing.

About 10 minutes later, the door to the dentist's room opened and a man walked out, his cheeks puffed out and cotton balls sticking out of his mouth. He was followed by an older man in a white coat, who stopped in the doorway and said something to the other man before shaking his hand and watching him walk away. He then turned to Spencer, Sam, and Carly sitting in the waiting room chairs and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"You're next?" he asked, turning to his receptionist at her desk.

The receptionist stood up and handed the dentist a folder, then gestured for Sam to enter the room. She and Carly stood up, and Spencer looked up from his magazine.

"You need me to come, too?" he asked his younger sister.

Carly shook her head. "Nah, you can wait out here."

He shrugged. "Okay, I'll be here."

The girls walked over, stopping and waiting as the dentist looked over the papers inside the folder.

"Okay, Ms. Puckett, I'm Dr. Moomjean, I'll be your dentist today. Go ahead and come in here and we'll get started," he introduced himself with a warm smile before stepping aside and letting Sam hesitantly enter the room behind him.

Carly went to follow Sam out of habit, but Dr. Moomjean's hand flew out in front of her, bringing her to an abrupt halt. "Uh, who are you?"

"I'm her best friend," Carly answered matter-of-factly, as if it should've been obvious to him.

"And…?"

Carly looked at him quizzically. "And… this is her first trip to a dentist and I _have_ to come in. Trust me, you'll want me in there once you start pulling out your tools."

The dentist glanced back at Sam, who was easing herself into the chair uncomfortably, then looked back to Carly, an eyebrow quirked. He finally shrugged and lowered his hand. "Alright, just don't get in the way."

"Don't worry," Carly retorted, rushing inside and to her best friend's side.

As Dr. Moomjean stood at the counter across from the large chair, reading over the papers in the folder, Sam looked at Carly with worry, her hands gripping the arms of the chair. Carly had pulled up a stool and set it next to the large chair, on the opposite side from the small tray of tools and the flexible light.

"Should've brought a camera in and recorded this for the webshow, huh?" Sam said with a smirk, trying not to sound as tightly wound as she felt.

Carly chuckled, then placed a hand on Sam's arm in concern. "You okay? You seem nervous, really. I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous. Not even the time we were about to ride that really huge rollercoaster."

Sam shrugged, again making an attempt at being nonchalant and relaxed, but failing. "I… Okay, yeah, I'm really nervous, Carls…"

Carly raised her eyebrows, her worry really showing now. "Oh, Sam, don't worry. He's not gonna do anything painful. It's just a check-up."

"Yeah, it's always just a check-up… It was just a check-up that time my mom went in, and guess what… she ended up getting a root canal. She couldn't eat solid foods for a _week_, Carly! _A week!_" Sam hissed, trying not to let the dentist hear her.

"Don't worry, Sam. You won't have to get a root canal, I promise. Just… relax. This'll be over before you know it," the brunette tried to assure her.

The dentist soon joined the two girls, his hands busy with slipping a pair of rubber gloves on. He took a seat in the stool on the opposite side of Carly, rolling up to Sam's side and picking up a few shiny, metal tools from the tray beside him.

"Okay, Ms. Puckett – Can I call you Samantha?"

"Absolutely not."

"Uh, alright… I'm just gonna ask you to open your mouth as wide as it'll go, and I'm going to use this mirror and this tool to look inside your mouth and check the condition of your teeth," Dr. Moomjean explained calmly. "I understand this is your first dentist visit?"

Sam nodded in reply as the dentist set the tools down and put a square, blue, bib-like piece of paper around her neck, then picked the tools back up and resumed approaching her open mouth with them. The blonde quickly grabbed Carly's hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze, receiving a reassuring squeeze back from her best friend.

While he poked around in Sam's mouth, the dentist began asking her questions. "Do you smoke?"

"Nuh," Sam answered as well as she could with her mouth wide open and tools being moved around inside of it.

"Do you chew? Use any tobacco products?"

"Nuh."

"Drink alcohol?"

"Nuh."

"A lot of candy? Sugary products?"

"Uhh-huh."

The dentist chuckled. "Of course. How many times a day do you brush?"

"Hoo."

"Two? Okay, good. And you floss?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good!"

After a few more minutes of close inspection of Sam's teeth, the dentist brought his tools away from her mouth and set them in a separate tray of sanitizing solution. She closed her mouth in relief, glancing at Carly in nervousness. Carly gave her a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand again.

"Okay, Ms. Puckett, your teeth look good. There's just a few cavities in the back that need fillings. Now, I can do that today, or we can schedule another appointment and you can come back to get it done – "

"Today," Carly quickly answered. When both Sam and the dentist looked at her questioningly, a bit surprised at her sudden outburst, she shrugged and calmed her tone before repeating, "Uh, today… is fine. I think that'd be best… for everyone."

Dr. Moomjean gave a shrug and nodded. "Okay, we can do that. That's alright with you, Ms. Puckett?"

Carly gave Sam a stern look from the corner of her eye, signaling that she'd better say yes, because Sam knew the brunette didn't want to have to drag her best friend back to the dentist's some other day, especially since it would probably be impossible this time knowing she would be going to get fillings. Sam gave in and decided Carly was right, and it probably _would_ be best, for everyone involved, if they just got it over with today. So she nodded.

The dentist smiled happily. "Okay! Well then, let's get this started. First, I need you to decide if you want the laughing gas, or the gel, to – "

"The gas," Sam answered before he even finished explaining.

He shrugged. "Okay then, that was easy enough."

Dr. Moomjean turned around and went to the other side of the room, wheeling over a machine with two large tanks attached to it, one labeled "Nitrous" and the other labeled "Oxygen." He plugged it into the wall, then turned it on, adjusting the knobs and buttons on it before detaching a hose from it, a clear mask attached to the end of the hose. He placed the mask over Sam's mouth and nose and the strap around her head, then flipped a switch, turning the machine on. Before long, Sam was breathing in the "laughing gas."

While the dentist stood across the room, preparing himself and the tools needed for the procedure, Carly sat and waited patiently, watching Sam with careful eyes. The previously wound up, nervous blonde was slowly relaxing and loosening her grip on Carly's hand. Her eyelids drooped as she stared at the ceiling, her chest steadily rising and falling beneath the cover of her hoodie.

A good five minutes passed before an assistant entered the room to aid the dentist. She glanced at Sam, then exchanged words with the dentist before joining the two girls at the chair.

"How're we doing today, Ms. Puckett?" she asked as she slipped the mask off of Sam's head.

Sam grinned, looking up at the assistant with droopy and glazed eyes. "Fan-tastic."

The assistant chuckled while she reached over and flipped off the machine that had been providing Sam with the pain relieving gas. "That's good. You feeling the laughing gas now?"

Sam nodded for a few seconds longer than was really needed, then finally replied with a dreamy voice, "I've never haaaaad laughing gas before. It's nnnniiiiiice."

"I agree," the assistant smiled, glancing at Carly with a playful smirk. Carly only smirked back, a little surprised at the way her best friend was acting.

When the assistant walked away to unplug and wheel the machine back to the wall and then talk to the dentist again, Carly looked at Sam, eyebrows raised. She was honestly a little worried now. Did laughing gas always do this? She'd never actually had it. She'd always chosen the gel when she came to the dentist.

"Uh… how ya feelin' there, Sam?" she asked.

"Gooooood," Sam replied, rolling her head to the side to gaze at Carly. "How're _you_ feelin'?"

"Good," Carly nodded awkwardly, chuckling a little at how loosened up Sam had become.

Sam sighed, rolling her eyes up to look at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I have a secret to tell you, Carls…"

Carly glanced over at the dentist and assistant, who seemed to be busy preparing things, then looked back at Sam. "Yeah?"

Sam nodded, rolling her eyes back down and looking at Carly more seriously now. She whispered dramatically, "Yeah… c'mere!"

Carly looked at Sam questioningly, then realized she was serious and slowly leaned in closer to the blonde, sure to be cautious of any sudden movements. Sam's hands drifted up from where they rested in her lap and she began running her fingers through Carly's dark hair, fiddling with it and smoothing it down over and over again. Carly chuckled, waiting for what Sam was going to say.

After messing with Carly's hair for a good couple of minutes, Sam finally muttered, "Ya know that kid… _Freddie_?"

Carly giggled, looking up towards the ceiling as her best friend continued running her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, of course."

Sam giggled in a very un-Sam-ish way, then whispered, "Well, uh… I _kissed_ Freddie!"

Carly froze. Her mouth slowly fell open in shock and she gaped at Sam, speechless. Sam only nodded, excited that her news had caused such a reaction out of Carly. But she seemed to lose interest because her face went blank again and she was focusing on lifting different parts of Carly's hair and letting them fall back into place again.

"_WHAT?!_" Carly finally asked, feeling the anger building up inside of her.

Before Sam could say anything more, the dentist and assistant came back over to her and started prepping her for the procedure. She let go of Carly's hair and Carly sat back away from her, watching as they leaned Sam back and instructed her to open her mouth as wide as she could. Carly stared at Sam in shock for a few seconds, watching as she stared off into space and allowed the dentist to work on her teeth.

Finally, Carly stood up. Without Sam noticing, she left the room, shutting the door behind her quietly. She spotted Spencer sitting in the waiting room chair, having drifted off some time ago, his mouth opened and his head leaned back as he drooled in his sleep.

Carly stood in front of the door, both Spencer and the busy receptionist oblivious to her presence. She was immersed in her own thoughts, feeling more confused than she'd ever been before. Why wouldn't Sam tell her this after it happened? When had they kissed, and why? Why didn't _Freddie_ tell her? What was Freddie even _thinking_? Didn't they practically hate each other? She had to force the both of them to even admit that they were friends, yet they'd gone behind her back and _kissed_?

She needed the other side of the story, the logical side. Well… somewhat. She couldn't get all of the details from Sam right away, since she was in such a stupor from the laughing gas. She needed to go to Freddie.

But most of all, she needed to make Freddie _pay_ for keeping such a huge secret from her.

Carly approached Spencer and nudged his shoulder, watching as he violently awoke and quickly wiped the drool from his mouth, then looked up at her drowsily.

"Oh, Carly… ready to go already?" he asked.

"No, but I do need you to take me home, then you can come back here and pick Sam up," she explained.

"What… why?" he asked, standing up and stretching.

"Just 'cause! Now let's go! This is urgent!" Carly suddenly shrieked, finding it harder and harder to keep herself calm in this situation.

"Alright, alright," Spencer agreed, putting his hands up in defense before leading his younger sister out the door of the office.

The drive felt to Carly like it took forever, and when they finally reached Bushwell Plaza, she was more than grateful. She opened her door and stopped when Spencer spoke up.

"So, you want me to bring Sam back here when she's all done?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "Just… call me."

"Okay," Spencer agreed, letting her get out of the vehicle and shut the door before driving off.

Carly speed-walked through the front doors of Bushwell and to the elevator, arriving inside of the apartment moments later. She took out her phone and called Freddie, pacing anxiously as she waited for him to answer.

After a few rings, he picked up, "Hello?"

"Freddie, I need you to come over," Carly demanded, sounding rushed.

"Why? I thought you were at the dentist's with Sam," he asked.

"Yeah, but… just come over. I'll be in the studio," she told him.

"Um, okay," he agreed hesitantly, and Carly ended the call.

She jogged up the stairs to the studio, pacing back and forth once she got there, her heart beating rapidly as she waited for Freddie to arrive. She kept her ears open to listen for the sound of the front door opening and closing. It seemed like it was taking him way too long to come over, and this was making her uneasy. Did he know? No, there was no way he could know about Sam's confession… But what if he did?

Oh, God, it hadn't been thirty minutes since she'd found out and it was already ripping her apart. She just felt so deceived and betrayed. _She_ was the reason these two were even friends in the first place, after all! How could they go behind her back like that and kiss, then not even tell her? Besides, why would they kiss in the first place? Didn't he like _her_? He was supposed to _hate_ Sam! He didn't even like admitting that he was her friend! So why would they kiss?

Wait… was she _jealous_…?

The sound of the front door echoed downstairs, making Carly's heart jump. She froze and stared at the studio door, waiting as she listened to Freddie's footsteps thump up each stair until he finally came to the door. He opened it and entered the studio, smiling at her and shutting the door behind him.

"So what's up, Carls?" he greeted, casually putting his hands in his pockets.

"Don't you _'what's up, Carls'_ me!" she snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

Freddie furrowed his brow. "What…?"

"Listen, just come out with the truth now and it'll make everything easier," Carly said, trying to calm herself down.

"What are you _talking_ about, Carly? You're sounding crazy," he asked, concern on his face as he pulled his hands out of his pockets.

Carly took a deep breath and began pacing again, shaking her head. Freddie approached her cautiously and reached out a hand, but it was quickly swatted away. She stopped and glared at him, eyes narrowed.

"Sam told me… about your secret," she finally stated.

Freddie's eyes widened and he quickly began stuttering, "Listen, it-it wasn't what it looked like. She walked in at the wrong time and then she said that – "

"What? No, not that," Carly interrupted his rambling, shaking her head. "I mean… the kiss."

Now Freddie's eyes got even wider and his face went pale. He opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out. Giving up in fear, he spun around and made a mad dash for the door, but Carly was on her toes. She set off after him and grabbed him by the shoulders just as he reached the door, yanking him back and spinning around to face him.

"Don't you run from me, Freddie!" she cried.

"I can't – " he started, but gave up and spun around, running in the opposite direction.

Carly chased after him, following as he turned and tried to go around her and make it to the door again, but she quickly caught up and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Finally, in a desperate attempt to keep him from getting away, she shoved him to the ground and pinned him down, just like she'd done many times before. Both legs were on either side of him as she straddled his body and held his arms down, pinning him to the ground. He writhed beneath her, out of breath, until he gave up and looked up at her in defeat.

"Listen, I – "

"How _could_ you, Freddie?! I just want to know _why_!" she exclaimed, tears brimming her eyes. "You guys are my best friends, and-and besides, I thought you liked _me_!"

"Wha – I _do_ like you, it's just that – "

"Then _why_? Why would you kiss Sam and not even _tell_ me?!"

"I don't – "

But his words were suddenly cut off when Carly leaned down and pressed her lips against his in a rough but passionate manner. He immediately shut his eyes and stopped trying to talk, kissing her back. Her hair fell down around their heads and her grip on his arms slackened. She leaned in more, deepening the kiss. This lasted until she needed air. She broke the kiss and pulled her head back up, opening her eyes and staring down at Freddie, letting up on his arms and sighing.

He opened his eyes and stared up at her in amazement, completely perplexed and speechless. "I… What just happened?"

"I don't want you kissing Sam, Freddie…"

"But… why?"

"Because… you're mine."

**end.**


End file.
